


Planning The Wedding

by Malec_forever46



Series: To the end [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: This is the week that Magnus and Isabelle start planning the wedding, while Alec and Jace go to the Institute and train because Alec is not needed for the wedding planning, at certain parts





	Planning The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I have been a little distracted lately, getting ready to go back to school soon, so I won't be able to post chapters every single week, this is a short chapter but once I get back on schedule I will make them longer I won't be able to post on Monday's or Wednesday's because I start softball practice so just bare with me please feel free to comment Thanks Angels enjoy the chapter

"Good morning my beautiful fiance, how did you sleep?" asked Magnus smiling with Alec's arms wrapped around his middle holding him close,"I slept amazing as long as I'm with you." said Alec as Magnus turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. They stayed in bed for half of the morning when they heard a loud knock on the door and Alec groaned but got out of bed when Magnus whimpered at the lost of warmth,"I'll be right back Mags don't worry." said Alec giving him a quick kiss, heading towards where the large banging was coming from, when he opened the door he found his sister waiting for him with lots of stuff in her hands which only means one thing ' _wedding planning'_   "Hey big brother are you ready to start wedding planning?" asked Isabelle Alec groaned and opened the door more to let his sister in, "Alexander what is all the racket in here?" asked Magnus in the doorway of the living room Alec walked over to Magnus puts his hands on his waist and said"Isabelle wants to start planning our wedding." Magnus looked up at him put his arms around his neck gave him a kiss and pulled back looked over and saw Isabelle sitting on the couch with all the wedding materials"I think that is a lovely idea!" said Magnus Alec just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and headed towards their bedroom while Magnus made his way over to the couch to sit next to Isabelle.

When he came back Magnus and Isabelle were engaged in talking about something Alec wasn't really paying attention Magnus looked up and saw Alec standing in the doorway "Hey I'm going to go to the Institute okay I will see you later." said Alec as Magnus walked over to him gave him a kiss on the lips"Okay darling see you later." said Magnus Alec made his way to the door and left. "He walked into the Institute and made his way to the training room where he saw Jace practicing as he went to go get a towel and some water he saw Alec standing in the doorway and smirked "Bored of wedding planning already?" asked Jace Alec looked at him and rolled his eyes "Not really my type of style" said Alec Jace looked at him "How about we do some training to take your mind off of it yeah" asked Jace Alec looked at him and nodded "Yeah that sounds nice." said Alec When the training was over Jace and Alec put their bow staffs back and when they turned around they saw Magnus and Izzy standing in the doorway.

"Hey darling how did training go?" asked Magnus "It was fine" Magnus nodded and went to go wrap his arms around Alec's waist "Eww seriously guys right in front of me my eyes." said Jace Magnus turned and said "Zip it blondie don't make me mad, you don't like it when I'm mad Alec chuckled while Jace's face turned pale as he slowly backed away while he heard Izzy snickering behind him he turned and gave her a death stare"Shut up Iz" Magnus snickered snd grabbed Alec's hand and walked out of the training room. Magnus turned his head "See you later blondie,goodbye Isabelle thanks for help with the wedding planning." She called out after with a "No problem" and they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy Thanks for commenting and kudos 
> 
> Let me know what I should do for the next part of this series
> 
> You can find me on twitter @alexadams416  
> Love you Angels;)


End file.
